mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kizuna
Kizuna (絆; BONDS) is an insert song in the anime: Mermaid Melody. It is the first super idol song and is also one of the songs that harms the Black Beauty Sisters . Lyrics |-|Japanese (TV Version)= 痛いほど涙あふれる深海の夜を超え ガラスの水面　手を伸ばせば光に届いた 見えるものだけが　聞こえる声だけが すべてじゃないことに気付いて 信じられるもの　ひとつふえた今なら　強くなれるね 傷ついてまた輝く無敵のKIZUNA感じてる 誰かじゃなくて君じゃなきゃダメ 切ないほど求めてる 奇跡が重なれば運命に変わるみたいに 疑いなんて破り捨てよう かたいKIZUNAを信じて |-|Romanji (TV Version)= Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo, koe! GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todo, ita! Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe daka ga Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoko nareru ne Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME Setsunai hodo motometeru Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni Utagai nante yaburi suteyou Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite |-|English (TV Version)= The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea. But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them. The only things I can see can only hear my voice. Realize the fact that it's not everything. The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds. It isn't someone, it has to be you. Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them. If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate. Throwing away all doubts and darkness, I believe in our strong bonds. |-|Japanese (Full Version)= 痛いほど涙あふれる深海の夜を超え ガラスの水面　手を伸ばせば光に届いた 見えるものだけが　聞こえる声だけが すべてじゃないことに気付いて 信じられるもの　ひとつふえた 今なら　強くなれるね 傷ついてまた輝く無敵のKIZUNA感じてる 誰かじゃなくて君じゃなきゃダメ 切ないほど求めてる 奇跡が重なれば運命に変わるみたいに 疑いなんて破り捨てよう かたいKIZUNAを信じて 不安や孤独は自分の弱さが生み出す影 目をそらさないで向き合えるよ　逃げたりしないで 手に触れるものや　感じる熱だけが リアルじゃないことを覚えて 「支え合う」という　意味を知った今なら　強くなれるね かけがえのない仲間と結んだKIZUNAは永遠 何処にいたって届くメロディー 独りぼっちじゃないから 巡り来る季節が命を創り出（うみだ）すみたいに ゆっくりだけど育ててゆこう 深いKIZUNAを信じて 私の痛みは…私たちの苦しみ 私の笑顔は…私たちの喜び 分かち合うことと　独り乗り越えること ７つの海　結ぶKIZUNA信じて！ 傷ついてまた輝く無敵のKIZUNA感じてる 誰かじゃなくて君じゃなきゃダメ 切ないほど求めてる 奇跡が重なれば運命に変わるみたいに 疑いなんて破り捨てよう かたいKIZUNAを信じて |-|Romanji (Full Version)= Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga Subete janai koto ni kidzuite Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame Setsunai hodo motometeru Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni Utagai nante yaburi suteyou Katai kizuna o shinjite Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage Me o sorasanai de mukiaeru yo nigetari shinai de Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga RIARU janai koto o oboete "Sasaeau" to iu imi o shitta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne Kakegae no nai nakama to musunda kizuna wa eien Doko ni itatte todoku MERODII Hitoribocchi janai kara Meguri kuru kisetsu ga inochi o umidasu mitai ni Yukkuri dakedo sodatete yukou Fukai kizuna o shinjite Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorokobi Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto Nanatsu no umi musubu kizuna shinjite! Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame Setsunai hodo motometeru Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni Utagai nante yaburi suteyou Katai kizuna o shinjite |-|English (Full Version)= The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea. But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them. The only things I can see can only hear my voice. Realize the fact that it's not everything. The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds. It isn't someone, it has to be you. Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them. If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate. Throwing away all doubts and darkness, I believe in our strong bonds. Anxiety and loneliness all are born from the shadow of your own weakness. But don't look away from it, you can face it without running away. The things that make your hand waver and the sicknesses you feel aren't real problems. Remember that. You should know the meaning of supporting oneself, so become stronger now. Money alone can't buy our eternal bound bonds with one another. No matter where you are, our melody will reach you and you won't be alone. The seasons that come again and again give birth to life. It may be slow, but they do grow up believing in their deep bonds with one another. My pain... is our suffering. My smile... is our joy. The things we share and the things we surpass by ourselves binds with our bonds to the seven seas that we believe in! After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds. It isn't someone, it has to be you. Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them. If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate. Throwing away all doubts and darkness, I believe in our strong bonds. |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= 心痛被孤立在黑夜 不斷被擴大毫無設限不需要 感覺 平靜又清澈的海面 被陽光折射後的意念不輕易 改變 張開眼就能看得見不需要參考太多意見 相信自己會通過考驗 記住這一點 想要聽就能聽得見真相需要自己去發現 太多雜念 杜絕傷悲 感受心中的快樂全神貫注　默契讓你和我不再感覺孤獨 沒有人能更清楚 我對你有多在乎　你的微笑透露對我的歸屬 命運的牽引用愛碰觸奇蹟讓你和我勇敢面對痛苦 無論會有多辛苦 無論有多少衝突　默契讓友情更加堅固 孤獨和不安的黑影 不知不覺在黑夜倒映我要去 哪裡 我的心出奇的平靜 不閃爍也開始不逃避完全的 放心 那雙眼洩露了疲倦　走不出那憂慮的世界 懷疑是種莫明的火焰 無法熄滅 什麼時候開始改變 眼淚代表某一種喜悅 痛苦傷悲 決定忽略 感覺完全的虛無感覺付出 默契是你和我唯一愛的出路 即使生命的盡處　即使早已迷了路 　你的微笑永遠在我心深處 命運的牽引盡是迷霧 未來還有多少考驗我不清楚 默契已根深蒂固 心和心相約守護 我知道你是我的幸福 我能看見 你的傷悲 即使你沉默我也能了解 我能感覺 你的喜悅 這份愛抵的住任何離別 相親相愛 相互安慰 七個人的心能突破重圍 無論多恐懼 愛讓我們更堅強　更努力 感受心中的快樂全神貫注　默契讓你和我不再感覺孤獨 沒有人能更清楚 我對你有多在乎　你的微笑透露對我的歸屬 命運的牽引用愛碰觸　奇蹟讓你和我勇敢面對痛苦 無論會有多辛苦 無論有多少衝突　默契讓友情更加堅固 |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= Heart aching of being left in the dark night, constantly being expanded without restrictions no need to have...Feelings! The calm and clear sea surface, your thoughts after being refracted won't be changed easily! Once I open my eyes I can see it, no need to refer to these comments, trust yourself that you can past this...Remember this! If you want to hear it then you"ll be able to hear it, the truth needs to be found out by youself. Too many distracting thoughts, put an end to this sadness! Feel the happiness of your heart and concentrate on it, our bonds make you and me no longer lonely. No one else is more certain, about how much I care about you, your smile reveals my sense of belonging. The traction of fate touches the love, miracles let you and me bravely face our pains. No matter how hard it will be, no matter how many conflicts we'll have, our bonds makes our friendship...Stronger! Lonely and disturbing shadows, unconsciously reflected in the night, where am I going? My heart is surprisingly calm, not flickering and starting to not escape from it, completely...Assured! Those eyes are revealing tiredness, can't walk out of the world with anxiety. Suspicion is an inexplicable flame, it can't be extinguished! When did this start to change? Tears representing some kind of joy. Painful sadness, deciding to ignore it! Feeling complete illusory with nothing to give out, our bonds is the only way out for our love! Even if it's the end of life, even if we've already lost our way, your smile will always be in my heart! The traction of fate is filled with fog, how many tests will be in the future I'm still not sure! Our bonds are already deeply rooted inside us, both hearts protecting each other, I know that you are my...Happiness! I can see, your sadness. Even if you're silent I still understand. I can feel, your happiness. This love can withstand any parting. Loving each other, comforting each other, the hearts of seven will break through. No matter how much fears, love makes us stronger, more harder! Feel the happiness of your heart and concentrate on it, our bonds make you and me no longer lonely. No one else is more certain, about how much I care about you, your smile reveals my sense of belonging. The traction of fate touches the love, miracles let you and me bravely face our pains. No matter how hard it will be, no matter how many conflicts we'll have, our bonds makes our friendship...Stronger! |-|Spanish= Vámonos más allá de un mar cuajado de tristezas cegadoras, ¡oh sí! Ese mar vamos a cruzar y tocaremos la luz más sanadora, ¡quizá! No basta el simple poder de oír, no basta el simple poder de ver, contamos con el mayor poder: el de creer. No basta sólo con desear, no basta sólo con pelear. ¡Más fuertes que nunca podemos ser! Con mi fe renovada y en plenitud, mi canto de nuevo resplandece de luz. Nadie puede ya romper el amor que va a crecer. Más no es cualquiera, tienes que ser tú. Cuando hay milagros, ya sin parar, un nuevo y feliz destino pueden crear. Ya no hay dudas ni temor, sólo fuerza y esplendor. Pon tu fe en los lazos del amor. Nuestro dolor que hace llorar, nuestra alegría que hace sonreír. Lo que sentir, lo que pensar, todo lo que podemos compartir. Danos poder para vencer, danos la fuerza hoy para creer, en los 7 mares y en nuestros lazos de fe y de amor. Con las buenas amigas alrededor, un vínculo eterno anuda nuestro valor y cantamos la canción que confirma nuestra unión. Y la primavera nos dará calor. La nueva vida va a amanecer, tranquila y segura volverá a florecer. Ya no hay dudas ni temor, sólo fuerza y esplendor. Pon tu fe en los lazos del amor. Videos 3 Mermaid Version Lucia Version Hanon Version Rina Version Instrumental References Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Female Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Songs Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer